<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allegretto by nothingbutregret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953995">Allegretto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret'>nothingbutregret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Motive - Raping Someone for the Effects on Another, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's only doing this to get back at her father. Still though, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enemy agent noncons teen daughter of his male professional rival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allegretto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoops/gifts">allyoops</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy nonconathon, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opera was packed, just the way that Donovan preferred it. </p><p>The more people the better. </p><p>Men in three piece suits and women in lavish gowns that trailed after them and immaculate attendants in neat rows showing the rich to their seats. His target was already in hers, along with her darling father. The pain in his ass who's been making every single job he's had a living nightmare. He's been planning this for months now, fuel for the fire every single time Jameson cut him off at the pass, stole his deals form under him, or- on two separate occasions now- tried to have him killed. </p><p>There's friendly competition and motivational rivalry and then there's just going to far. </p><p>He had thought, at length in fact, about just killing him and wiping his hands of the mess. But there was something about it that just felt- he doesn't want to say too easy- but certainly unsatisfying. One quick stab is all it would really take but it would just be the one quick stab. Where's the catharsis? The retribution for months of frustration? </p><p>No, this was a better plan. </p><p>Though, maybe a glass of whiskey before he headed inside.</p><p>It burns his throat on the way down but he tips well and smiles at the bar tender. This was an evening of indulgence, after all. </p><p>The last call bell finally rings out and he takes a deep breath before he finds his seat in the dimming theater. Right beside Lise. </p><p>Lise was a fine thing, pretty skin, bright eyes, plush lips, silky blonde hair done up in curls for the evening. Taking entirely after her mother, it would seem, as Jameson, who sat on the other side of her, was a big man with face in a perpetual scowl that made him look a decade older then he was. Donovan had never had the pleasure of seeing the wife, only knew that there in fact was one, but she was more reclusive, a house wife through and through, so it seemed that Lise was the one who got the short end of the stick.  </p><p>It had been her birthday a scant few days ago, a lovely girl of nineteen who seemed to be universal adored by everyone, even by her absolutely insufferable father. </p><p>Especially by her insufferable father. </p><p>He makes sure to catch Jameson's attention, and grins when he sees recognition cross his eyes. </p><p>There's only a few moments left before the performance starts in earnest, but the theater is crowded and  it would take more then just a few moments for any of them to extricate themselves from the situation he's about to create. He leans over, lips inches from her ear. </p><p>She stiffens almost immediately, the poor thing. </p><p>“Do you know who I am?” He doesn't imagine that she would- Jameson has never invited him over, even in the brief one or two weeks where they were forced to cooperate with each other. “I work in the same field as your father does. Do you know-" He sets a hand on her wrist. "-what he does?” </p><p>She nods. </p><p>“He's caused me so many fucking problems.” He whispers, “Not that you would know- or maybe you do- how open is he with you? Maybe I don't have to monologue huh?” It's hardly a joke but it gets a nervous laugh out of her anyway- </p><p>“Stay away from her-” Jameson hisses. </p><p>“Nah-” He shakes his head and pulls out the knife he's kept in his jacket pocket- uncurling it to let them both see just in time for the conductor to walk on stage and have the whole audience erupt in applause. He presses it to her rib cage, and a tiny whimper escapes her lips. “Shh-” The conductor taps his baton on his music stand and the entire room falls into absolute silence. “Don't want to cause a scene-” </p><p>“I swear to god-” Jameson starts and the elderly couple sitting behind him shush him immediately. </p><p>“I don't want to hurt you.” He whispers as quietly as he can. “I'm not going to, really. Just a matter of- well.” A shrug of the shoulder that no one sees. “Work.”</p><p>She whimpers again, shaking her head- </p><p>“Tell him, everything's fine. No one makes a fuss, you don't get hurt. We all enjoy an evening at the opera.” </p><p>She leans over slowly and whispers something that Donovan can't hear- but even in the dim light he can see Jameson grit his teeth. </p><p>Aces. </p><p>He presses the knife a little closer and she goes ramrod still. </p><p>“Hike your skirt up for me- up to your knees-” Lise goes wide eye, turns to stare at him- a mumbled please that he responds with pressing the knife even closer. He could have it between her ribs in a second. “Don't fight, pretty girl. I'd hate to hurt you.” </p><p>She grits her teeth too, just like daddy, and he grins when she reaches down to pull up her pretty white dress. He can see Jameson white knuckling the arm rests, and isn't that just perfect picture. His free hand settles on the soft skin of her knee. The white gauzy fabric pools at her thighs as he runs thumb along the skin there gently. </p><p>“You're sweet.” The music enters its first crescendo- “Bet you have all the boys after you.” She shakes her head, eyes glued forward, staring as the first singer floats on stage. “No? Gorgeous girl like you never been touched before?” Another shake of the head, Jameson grips the arm rest so tight he can hear the wood creaking. And isn't that just divine. “I'll make it nice for you then.” </p><p>His hand traces higher and higher before slipping under the soft dress, until he's caressing the warm skin of her hip. The angle's awkward, there's no doubt, but who's ever sitting behind him isn't complaining, must be too interested in whatever on stage.  </p><p>She's wearing lacy panties- probably expensive lingerie because they're rich enough to really get dressed up- and if he had another knife maybe he'd cut it away and make her go home bare. His fingers dig into the band and tugs- another whimper but she presses a hand up to her mouth to keep it to her self. </p><p>“What a good girl- so clever.” He praises, and tugs at the fabric again, until it's lower down her thighs, and again until it's almost down to her knees. “You're so warm-” Her face is flushed. </p><p>The soloist finally comes out on stage and really starts- a high soprano that people have been raving about for week. But why pay attention to that when he's so busy indulging. His thumb rubs against her thigh gently, reassuringly even, before moving to run his fingers along her pussy which really gets her to shudder, a full body tremor that she tries and fails to suppress. </p><p>He hopes she enjoys this, he really does. </p><p>Donovan's middle finger traces up and down, between her folds, just feeling the soft untouched perfection and listening to her father try and break the arm rest. </p><p>“It's okay if you like it. In fact, I hope you do-” He pets at her, spreading her lips apart and then pressing them back together, rubbing even more warmth into her, and then as the first piece of music winds down he presses the pad of his finger against her clit. </p><p>She bites down on her hand and he can't help the grin that spreads on his face at all. </p><p>“That's it-” He whispers, and chances a glance over at Jameson's face. </p><p>Perfection. </p><p>He had thought about how good it would feel- the inherent satisfaction of just completely and utterly ruining the one thing he cared the most about- and it's better, somehow. Especially when he drags his fingers up and down again and finds her wet. </p><p>“Oh, pretty girl.” He whispers, readjusting his grip on the knife. “You're just perfect.” </p><p>He can feel her cunt flutter at the compliment- what a sweet thing. He presses one finger to her hole and she stills again- even wet at she is this must still be intense, so he rubs at it, covering his finger in as much  as he can before pressing in, thumb on her clit. </p><p>He can see her bite her hand to keep quiet. </p><p>The music swells again, and he fucks her finger into her, over and over again until she shuts her eyes and he can hear Jameson cursing under his breathe. It must be embarrassing, with all the people around but  - “You're doing so well.” He praises, pulling his finger out to just focus on her clit for a little. “Feel how warm you are?” </p><p>Her legs press together, and she squirms in her seat- clearly enjoying at lease the physicality of it. </p><p>“What about another finger?” He asks a moment before thrusting two into her. A whimper- this one gets shushed by the couple behind her, a hiss of how rude the kids are these days or some such. He can only really make out every third word from his angle. </p><p>He finger fucks her until her legs start clamping down on his wrist tight enough that it starts hurting him, but he'll let her get away with it this time. And with the way she's squirming, there's no way Jameson isn't fuming- Donovan glances at him again- and oh he is. The hand holding the knife readjusts, and he flicks her clit once, twice, and she comes on his fingers, her legs kicking out against the seat in front of her that gets a grumble from the person in said seat. </p><p>That was only ten minutes though. He wonders how many more he can wring out of her before intermission happens and he has to run off. </p><p>Her legs relax, probably an assumption that he will take his hand away now that he's gotten what he wanted, but he circles her clit gently for a minute before pressing a third finger into her. She squirms instantly, already over sensitive from the first time she came. Poor thing. </p><p>He's going to get in loads of trouble after this sure, he's resigned himself to that, but until then. At least he can make sure she enjoys the opera. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>